


Elegy From a Broken Heart

by superasia8



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Hope you like it!, It's something different, M/M, Post Break-up, also it's my first poem in English, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superasia8/pseuds/superasia8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elegy. Set after Dan and Phil break up due to the pressure of them to be together. Can be read from either Dan's or Phil's POV, both work fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy From a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little angsty. I was planning to post a fluffy oneshot but school gets in my way all the time and today an idea popped into my mind to try something new. I hope my first attempt at writing poem didn't go so horribly!

I want to know

If I should feel

Happy

Relieved

Sad

Angry

Lonely?

 

Should I still consider myself alive

Or just a shell with no heart inside?

 

And if our paths meet again -

If I ever get to look at you face to face

Will you be able to look into my eyes

And say; our love didn't matter at last?

 

I still can't believe

The decisions we've made

Were they always hid in your sleeve

Like a secret blade?

 

I still hope

For the rain to pass

But, oh God, I'm dancing on a rope

So tight!

I don't know how long I'll last.

 

So help me tonight

Or lend me no hand at all.

You are my knight

But do you want to hear my call?

 

The walls are slowly

In around me closing

Darkness reaching its peak wholly

Its arms enclosing-

 

In a tight embrace.

I think I know the end

There is merely no place

For my soul to be send

 

With you away

An empty shell.

Without you

Nothing to portray.

 

Heaven? Hell?

Sounds the same

When I think

There is no us to aim.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you want to read more of my writing, go to my profile!  
> Have a good day!  
> Twitter/Tumblr: superasia8


End file.
